


Temptation

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop!Derek, Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M, deputy!Derek, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets called into work a few days before his and Stiles' official honeymoon is over. </p><p>If only his husband wasn't so tempting, then Derek would be able to get to work on time. </p><p>But Derek has always had a hard time resisting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Mmm,” Stiles hums into Derek’s kiss, chasing after his lips as Derek pulls back. “No,” Stiles whines, grabbing Derek by the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Derek laughs into the kiss, gently extracting Stiles’ hand from his neck. “Stiles, babe, I have to go, they called me in, I can’t just ignore that.” Even though I want to, Derek thought to himself as Stiles flopped down onto their bed with an exasperated sigh, bare chest on display, tempting Derek to just say fuck it and give in. 

“I just wish we could lay in bed all day forever,” Stiles pouted, his golden brown eyes enticing Derek in a way no one else’s ever could. 

“I know, I do too, believe me, I do. But I have to work, and so do you again, starting Friday,” Derek reminded Stiles, who groaned. 

They’d just been married a week and a half ago, and in the week and a half they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other, but Derek was a deputy, and that didn’t let you have a full two weeks off most of the time as you had intended. It sucked that he had to leave his very naked and very willing husband, but said husband’s father was also his boss, and he didn’t want the Sheriff to have even think about his new son-in-law doing…those things to his son. 

Which is why he couldn’t be late. 

But his husband was making it incredibly hard not to be. 

When Stiles smirked as he turned his head to Derek, Derek narrowed his eyes at the look in his eyes. 

“Oh no, Stiles, don’t even think-”

But Stiles, biting his lip, slid up to his knees on the bed, and let the sheet fall to the mattress, leaving him bare. 

_Fuck._

“S-Stiles, you need to-”

“Hey, what’s the matter, Derek?” Stiles asked, shuffling forward on his knees toward his husband. “See something you like?”

Derek looked up into Stiles’ eyes, and Derek cursed that looking into his eyes wasn’t much easier than looking at his naked body. Stiles made his way over to his husband at the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck, arching his back just-so so that his naked body was pressed all over Derek’s clothed front. 

“Stiles,” Derek warned, and his hands automatically made their way to Stiles’ waist, and feelings his naked skin immediately made Derek’s breath hitch.

Stiles smiled, straight teeth showing, eyes twinkling as he hummed and kissed Derek on the neck. 

“Stiles, we-as much as I’d love-” Derek broke off on a moan as Stiles made his way up to Derek’s earlobe and started nibbling on it. 

“We just got married, we should be fucking each other’s brains out constantly,” Stiles breathed into his ear, causing Derek shiver, his hands - as if they had a mind of their own - traveling around Stiles back, down to his perfect, round ass cheeks. 

Stiles whimpered, going back to licking and sucking at Derek’s neck, and where did Derek have to be again? 

“We-um-we,” Derek started, moaning as he felt Stiles’ cock already half hard against his clothed stomach. Fuck. “We have b-been fucking each other’s brains out,” Derek finally got out, and he felt Stiles grin against his neck. 

“Yeah, but we’ve still got energy. We need more time. Maybe until…Friday.” And then Stiles reached down and cupped Derek’s rapidly growing erection.

Derek groaned and let out a curse as Stiles squeezed. 

“Come on, let me call my dad, ask if he can really spare you for a couple more days. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind letting me have my husband to myself for just a little longer,” Stiles said, and then he was kissing up Derek’s jaw. 

“N-no, Stiles, he’ll know what we’re-”

Stiles scoffed. “He already knows, he just doesn’t want to think about it, obviously. Come on,” Stiles whined at last, kissing up the other side of Derek’s neck, up his jaw, “I want you to myself. Don’t you want to keep fucking me, no interruptions, for the next few days?” Stiles was rubbing Derek over and over, which was unnecessary as Derek was already fully hard now. 

“You know I do, but-” Derek gave one last ditch effort to resist his husband, but it was no use. 

“Don’t go,” Stiles pleaded, and then he kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth, his breath washing over Derek’s lips. 

Derek gave in with a moan, turning and capturing Stiles’ lips in a deep, heated kiss. Stiles started falling back onto the bed, and seeing as Derek was attached to his husband’s lips at that moment, he went with him, falling back onto the bed sideways, his body covering Stiles’ naked one. 

The smacking of their lips was loud in the room, the rustle of the sheets a secondary sound, their quiet moans a third. 

Derek had never been very good at resisting Stiles. 

Stiles spread open his thighs to accommodate Derek’s hips between his legs, and then Derek felt Stiles wrap his legs around his waist, grinding his naked body against Derek’s clothed one. 

Derek broke away from their heated, passionate kiss to start kissing down Stiles’ neck, and Stiles made a happy, contented sound, arms wrapping around Derek’s shoulders. 

Derek brought a hand up to Stiles’ hair and weaved his fingers through the thick brown locks, taking hold of them and tugging so Stiles’ head arched backward, creating easier access for Derek’s lips to get to Stiles’ neck. Stiles moaned, thrusting up into Derek, and Derek shivered as he felt Stiles’ erection brush over his clothed stomach. 

“Derek, Derek, babe,” Stiles breathed into Derek’s ear. “Fuck me,” he moaned, hands reaching to start undoing the buttons on his uniform shirt. He got them far enough undone to start touching Derek’s naked chest, to send shivers down Derek’s spine at his touch. 

Derek thrust down against Stiles repeatedly, then, and Stiles moaned in approval. Derek, still having a hold of Stiles’ hair, brought his mouth back to his for a kiss. 

Their silver wedding rings glinted in the early morning light in the room. 

Stiles had fully gotten Derek’s shirt undone and was pulling it off Derek’s shoulders when Derek’s phone started ringing. 

“Fuck,” Stiles cursed as Derek sat up and reached for his phone on the nightstand. His legs fell from Derek’s waist, his chest heaving, naked body gloriously on display.

Derek had to force himself to answer, even when he saw that it was Stiles’ dad. 

Shit, he was going to be late.

Derek cleared his throat, hoped he sounded normal as he answered. “Sheriff.” 

“Derek,” John Stilinski answered. 

“Hi,” Derek said, looking down at Stiles who still lay there, thighs spread open, cock hard and standing proud, waiting for Derek to gets his hands on it, chest heaving, a pout across his beautifully kiss-red lips. 

“Please tell me I was foolish in making this call and that I don’t have to worry about you being late because of a certain husband of yours and son of mine?” John said, voice halfway between weary and amused. 

“Um,” is all Derek could say in response, having to finally tear his gaze away from his tempting husband. 

John sighed, the sound knowing and resigned. Derek winced. 

“I suggest you leave now, Derek. I’m sure you and my son wish you’d had more time for your honeymoon, but…real life awaits, unfortunately.” 

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, shifting to get up off the bed, ignoring Stiles’ whine of annoyance as he did. “Yeah, of course, I’ll be right there, sir.” 

“Thank you, Derek. And I didn’t just call you in on nothing. We’ve got a hot case here. Also, no need to call me sir when you’re not on the job,” John said, and then hung up with a parting, “Leave now.” 

Derek sighed, hanging up. 

“I have to go,” Derek told Stiles, who groaned, sitting up, still naked as the day he was born. “And please be wearing clothes when I get home,” Derek sighed, pocketing his phone and pulling his shirt up to his shoulders and buttoning it up. 

“Why would I do that?” Stiles said, looking at Derek coyly, biting his lip around a smile. “When you get home you’ll have the time then to get naked with me.” 

Derek looked over at Stiles, forcing himself to ignore his husband’s state of undress. “Good point,” Derek conceded, finished up the button’s on his uniform shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles made by Stiles’ wandering hands. “Okay, I really have to go this time. I’ll be home later tonight, okay?” Derek said, leaning down to give Stiles a quick kiss, a chase kiss compared to their earlier ones. 

“Okay,” Stiles sighed, making sure to give Derek one last kiss as he pulled away. “Be safe.”

“Always,” Derek answered, moving over to get his belt and gun, making sure the safety was on as he did. 

“I love you,” Stiles called from the bed as Derek turned to the door, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat as it always did when Stiles said those words to him. Derek turned, saw Stiles sitting up on the bed, sheet now mercifully covering his lower half, knees drawn up, elbows resting on them. He was smiling softly at Derek, and Derek smiled back. 

“I love you, too,” Derek said, wanting nothing more than to just shed his clothes, get into their bed with his husband and make love to him all day. But the outside world waited for him, and with a sigh, Derek left the room, leaving his beautiful, naked husband behind. 

The thing that had Derek smiling as he left the house, though, was that even though he was leaving his husband, he would also be coming back to him, as he always did. 

Derek was late to work. 

John just sighed and shook his head, saying he didn’t want to know, ever. 

Derek was definitely fine with that.


End file.
